Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8.
Here is part eight of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Cartoon Story. Cast *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear *Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head *Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog *Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) as Rex *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Hamm *Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep *John Darling as Andy Davis *Hooded Claw as Sid Phillips *Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis *and more Transcript *Spongebob: Psst! Psst! Hey, Pat! Hey. Get over here and see if you can get this tool box off me. Oh, come on, Pat, I-- Pat, I can't do this without you. I need your help. You should get out of here while you can. (Pat climbs on top and starts to push) Pat, what are you doin'? I thought you-- *Patrick: Come on, Spongebob. There's a kid over in that house who needs us. Now let's get you out of this thing. Hit it! *Spongebob: Yes, sir! Come on, Mario, we can do it. *Patrick: Spongebob! It's the moving van! *Spongebob: We gotta get out of here now. Come on, Pat. All right. Pat. (escapes) Hey, I'm out! *Mario: Almost there. *Hooded Claw: I wanna ride the pony. *Mario: Whew. Sonic. Sonic, are you all right? *Spongebob: No, I'm fine. I'm okay. *Hooded Claw: Oh, yeah! Time for liftoff! Whoo! To infinity and beyond! Whoo-hoo! *Spongebob: Hey, guys. Can you please help me to save Mario? He's my best friend, you know. *All Characters: No problem! Here's the plan that we'll do. (as John and his family leave with Hooded Claw making a scene that will launch Patrick into outer space and make him explode, Spongebob writes some blank sheets of paper) *Spongebob: Now, let's move out. All right, listen up. I need you here -- Donald Duck here. Flaky? *Donald Duck and Flaky: Here! *Spongebob: You're with each other. Buck and I don't move till we get the signal. Clear? (the mutants all give an affirmative nod) Okay, let's move! (the guys break. Donald and Flaky rush over to a heating grate and pull the face plate off the wall. They disappear into the heating duct and come to an intersection. As Donald QUACKS, he and Flaky head down the right tunnel. Lumiere stacks on top of several mutant toys to reach the doorknob of the bedroom door. Spongebob hops onto Buck's seat. *Spongebob: Wind the frog! (Lammy puts Mr. Toad in a motorcar that starts up) A bottom of wall insulation is pushed aside to reveal Donald and Flaky. They make their way toward a junction box that is sitting in the center of the floor. Donald and Flaky lift the loose junction box. It lifts upward and disappears into the roof. Donald extends his Pez neck out of the hole to check that the coast is clear. All the toys have manned their positions and wait silently, their eyes fixed on Spongebob. Wait for the signal. Donald takes the end of the line off Flaky's fishing rod with reel, hooks it onto himself, and is then lowered down through the open hole. Hanging halfway down the front door, Ducky begins to swing. Eventually he swings far enough to reach his destination: the doorbell that he presses it, causing it to ring. *Spongebob: Go!! *Lumiere: Now! *Mr. Toad: Here we go! (starts his car and drives past Hector after Lumiere opens. Hector pursues Toad and his car along a corridor) *Anais Watterson: I'll get it! (as the door keeps ringing, Donald and Flaky dissapear) *Spongebob: Alright, let's go. (using his front arms, Buck propels the skateboard and crew out into the hallway. As Anais opens walks to the front door and opens it, nobody's there. *Anais Watterson: I'm coming! I'm coming! (Toad zooms by with Hector following, causing Anais to spin round in circles) Oh, Hector, you stupid dog. Watch where you're going. (as Anais goes back upstairs, the toys zoom by) What was that? (looks around) Oh, well. It was nothing. *Spongebob: Lean back! (the characters obey and head toward Hooded Claw, who is just about to kill Pat, when suddenly, Spongebob speaks in a spooky voice) Reach for the sky! This town ain't big enough for the two of us. Somebody's poisoned the waterhole. We toys can see everything... *Hooded Claw: Huh? What? What's that noise? *Spongebob: So play nice! (Hooded Claw gulps and hides back in the house) *Hooded Claw: (shuts all the doors and locks them tight) Phew! Maybe Anais was right. Torturing toys for fun can be dangerous! Too dangerous to be exact. *Spongebob: Thanks for saving us, guys. What could we have done without you? *Guys: Aw, it was nothing. *Patrick: The van's moving away! Let's go! Hurry! (the characters race toward the car and the van and hop on board safely and keep safe inside the van and the car) *John Darling: Hey! My two toys are back! I've found them at last! *Penelope Pitstop: Well done, John! You're my hero! I told you that you could find them, and you have! I'm so proud of you! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs